Whiskey lullaby
by AngelsandTributes123
Summary: based on the song by brad paisley Katniss choose Gale and left Peeta in the Cold. certain events took place and she finally noticed she loved him. only two versions of the story
1. Chapter 1

WHISKEY LULLABY

Version 1  
>I can't believe she chose Him, Gale Hawthorne. I've started drinking just like my old mentor, Haymitch. Every night since we came back from the war I'll take a bottle of vodka from the wine cellar and drink till dawn. I try to drink away her memory everyday and night. I just can't eraser her glowing olive skin from my brain. I promised if we ever together I would love her with all my heart and if we never ended up together I would die of heartbreak. Now I feel the weight of that decision weighing on my shoulders. I sat at the kitchen table my life has been short I'm only nineteen. A gun sits next to me along with my 8th bottle of vodka her hair , her smile, her skin, her lips, and her middle of the thunderstorm grey eyes. All the images of being in the games with this lovely angel thunder like a roaring river through my brain. Why? Couldn't she just pick ME! I punch the table and start to weep. I've never cried so much in my life. I've never felt so much pain in my chest before it was more painful than being slashed by Cato in my first games. I can't handle this anymore! I take a piece of paper write 'I will always love her with my whole heart, and my whole soul.' I take the picture I drew of her when we were on the roof in our second games. I then took the gun brought it up to my head and with one last look around my soundings and at the drawing of the girl on fire, the girl that has owned my heart since I was 5, I pulled the trigger.<br>*Katniss*  
>They found him with his face down on the table pooled in blood but in his hand cluched for dear life was a drawing of our final moments in the quarter quell with a note that said 'I will always love her with my whole heart, and my whole soul.' The head peacekeeper informed me of my boy with the bread's death two weeks ago. The funeral will be tomorrow, I've taken up drinking I always promised myself I would never be like my mother. But I've faded the world around me seems to stop since He is no longer here. I have a child with Gale, he takes care of her mostly I just cant seem to stop blaming myself for his death. I drink about 8 bottles of whiskey everyday. Gale and Sofia try to get me out but I just can't stop blaming myself for his death. I realize why I feel so much guilt over this boy's death I loved him. I've always loved him ever since I called out his name in the first games. I drink more whiskey than ever. It's been four years since his death, I've silently cried myself to sleep so many nights. The wight of guilt was too much, I got up while Sofia was at school and Gale at work and went to the closet where Gale keeps his gun. I take the pearl He gave me in the quarter quell and a picture and think I'll see you soon Peeta, i've figured out I loved you for so long too. With that as her final thought and a tear sliding down cheek I pull the trigger.<br>*Gale*  
>I found her with her face down in the pillows clinging to a picture if Him and a pearl. I've always hated him he always found a way to take her from me, he's dead and even now he found a way. I pick her up and carry her to the willow tree out by the meadow and burry her there with Him. I put my three middle fingers to my lips and hold them out to her. They both drank, whiskey, hopefully the angels will sing them both a whiskey lullaby.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

VERSION 2  
>I arrive home in district 12 today. I finally get to see my wife Katniss. We got married had our toasting right out of high school. Then the war broke out and they started recruiting for the war I joined left two months into our marriage. "Promise to come back to me Peeta!" I nodded and we kissed with so much passion. "I promise" I said. "And we can start our family as soon as you get back!" I kissed her once more and left. I've been gone for two years and now I'm back. I run to our house and walk in I see our toasting pictures and pictures when we were dating. I smile at start to walk up to our bed room. I hear sound coming for the bedroom worried something is wrong with my girl I open the door and what I find is enough to break my heart. I find my wife having sex with her best friend Gale Hawthorne. She sees me and gasps racing to put her robe on. I didn't touch her the whole two months I was with her besides the occasional kiss. I run out of the house, Katniss racing behind me calling out my name yelling to understand her. But I just hopped onto my motorcycle and leave. I drink to have her memory erased from my brain. Her smile, her hair, her lips, and most of all her Thunderstorm colored eyes. I drank at least 9 or 10 bottles of whiskey but with ever bottle I drink a memory comes back and she torments me. I still love her with all my heart and soul. If I could still be with her I would but I just can't I don't know I'm laying in bed on my nightstand table there lays a gun loaded and ready to shoot next to it a picture of Katniss I drew when we had our toasting she never looked more beautiful I started sobbing I've never cried so much in my life. I finally decide I can't go on like this I take one more swig of my bottle and write out in perfect cursive penmanship 'She still doesn't know the effect she can have on me, I will always love her with my heart, mind ,and soul. Forever.' I clutch both the note and picture as if my life depended on it. I pick up the gun and ahead a few more tears<br>just can't do this anymore and I just pull the trigger.  
>*Katniss*<br>they found him face down in the pillows clutching a photo of me and a note that said 'she still doesn't know the effect she has on me, I'll always love her with all my heart, mind, and soul.' I take a swig of whiskey It's my fault he's dead. Why, did I have to have sex with Gale I take another gulp. I fucked up our lives, I miss my boy. When I went to his funeral his mother father and two brothers along with their wives all eyed me. He was a sweet soul he went away to fight for Panem and how do I receive him home with a harder hit than any person coming from war could receive. They buried him by the old willow tree in the meadow. After his funeral I went home and drunk so much I didn't wake up till a day after but I only woke up to cry and drink some more whiskey. I try to drink his memory away and have fun with Gale when we go out, but I just can't, I see him everywhere. I blame myself every day since he's death. It's been three years I can't do this anymore. I take a picture of him and go up to my room and I cry more than I have these past few years more than I have my whole life.  
>1. I remember that first day of school<br>2. I remember our first date  
>3. I remember out toasting<br>4. I remember our last kiss  
>5. I remember him seeing me with Gale<br>7. I remember him crying and running away  
>8.I remember him in that casket at the funeral. I can't take it anymore and with the thought of seeing him again after all these years, I pull the trigger.<br>*Gale*  
>I found her lying face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life. I decided to bury her next to her husband near the old willow in the meadow. I hope they found each other in the end. I knew she drank and I knew he drank before they died. Hopefully the angels will sing a whiskey lullaby to both of them.<p> 


End file.
